


Anything Goes

by MusingsOnBuckyBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cameos, Dancing, Fluff, Historical Dress, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Cameos, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOnBuckyBarnes/pseuds/MusingsOnBuckyBarnes
Summary: Steve and Bucky prepare for and attend a 1940s party that Tony throws for them.(There are a number of other characters in this fic but since they don’t have large roles and the focus is on Steve and Bucky, I haven’t included them in the tags, in case anyone gets disappointed that they don’t feature in the story more. The characters who do have cameos of varying degrees in this fic are: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sharon Carter, Maria Hill, Sam Wilson, JARVIS, Pepper Potts, Thor and Jane Foster.)





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set soon after “Captain America: The Winter Soldier” (and in this AU, the Winter Soldier was not the one sent to assassinate the Starks in 1991).

 

xXx

Prologue:

It had been three weeks since the helicarriers had fallen.

Three weeks of memories coming back. Of nightmares. And Bucky now knew who he was and who Steve was. Why Steve had not given up on trying to get through to him. Why the Winter Soldier – Bucky – had rescued Steve from the river.

Bucky knew from the media that Steve had been discharged from the hospital and was now at Stark’s Washington DC tower. The news reports stated that Captain America was ‘recovering well’, but until Bucky saw Steve with his own eyes, he’d take that with a grain of salt.

Stark’s DC tower was nowhere near as big and flashy as Avengers Tower in New York. It was impressive enough though. The Winter Soldier had studied the schematics and security of it, in case he needed to pursue Captain America there – and it had taken a lot of digging and tech to get that information. Since the revelation about HYDRA and the collapse of SHIELD, the security had probably been tightened.

Bucky wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He knew Steve would be worried about him, and Bucky was having trouble eating because HYDRA hadn’t let him eat like a normal person, so he wasn’t feeling well. If he became too vulnerable, HYDRA might capture him again. Hopefully Steve really was at Stark’s place and it wasn’t misdirection in case of assassins turning up there.

He missed Steve. Steve would help him. Despite what he had done. Because Steve knew that Bucky would never have hurt him when in his right mind.

Feeling light-headed and vulnerable, Bucky shuffled to one of the out-of-the-way entrances of the tower, one that not many people knew about. It was how the Avengers usually went in and out. It involved walking under a disguised archway, where that artificial intelligence JARVIS would scan the person, then let them in.

He felt unsteady, and not just because of the change in balance with his missing arm.

Bucky took a deep breath and approached where he knew the arch was. It was disguised by a hologram to look like a wall. He knew he was being monitored and scanned.

“Um, hello. I’m here to see Steve Rogers. I’m Bucky Barnes.” It felt weird, talking to thin air. But he had to break the unnerving silence.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes. I am JARVIS.”

Even though Bucky had been expecting it, the disembodied voice still made him jump.

_Please let me in. I want to see Steve. I don’t want to stand here any longer, unarmed._

JARVIS had called him ‘Sergeant’. That was reassuring. And kind. He looked forward to marvelling about JARVIS with Steve.

“Please come in, sir, and sit down.”

The wall disappeared, revealing the arch and a fancy door. The door slid open. Bucky went inside. The door shut behind him. He was standing in a small foyer. No people were in it, just some very nice-looking armchairs and sofas, a coffee table with magazines, and a water dispenser in a corner.

“Is Steve okay?” _Will they let me see him?_

“Yes. He will be down to see you in a few minutes. Help yourself to some water if you wish, and have a seat.”

Bucky stood there awkwardly, before sighing and sitting down in the corner of one of the sofas. It was a slight tactical error, as it was so soft and comfortable that it would not be easy for him to stand up from, especially in his state. _It doesn’t matter. Steve will help me._

His body sank into the sofa. He leaned his head back. He tried not to shake.

“Bucky?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin. There was no sign of Steve. His voice had come out of the PA system.

“Buck, I’m in the elevator; I’ll be down there in a minute.” Steve sounded relieved and worried and desperate, all at once.  
“Are you okay?” Bucky asked at the same time as Steve asked, “Are you all right?”

This of course led to a squabble as both insisted on receiving a reply first. _Some things haven’t changed a bit._

Bucky argued, “You’re the one who was in the hospital after being stabbed and shot and punched. By me.”

“And _you_ had a broken arm and were choked into unconsciousness and were _brainwashed_ …” Then Steve made a frustrated noise. “JARVIS, can’t you make this damn thing go any faster?”

“Sorry, Captain.”

“This building is too _tall_!” Steve complained. “Bucky, please… Are you all right?”

Bucky gave a hybrid of a sigh and a laugh. “You’re a stubborn punk. I managed to get rid of the metal arm. I didn’t want to risk having it here if it was booby-trapped or whatever. I haven’t been able to keep much down in the way of food either. H-HYDRA had me on a feeding tube. I’m not sure if my arm’s healed properly.” He glanced at his flesh arm. “I’m so tired, Steve. I’m sorry.”

“It’ll be okay, Buck. I’m almost there, and we’ll be together and get you all the help that you need.”

They kept talking, little comments to keep Bucky awake and the both of them reassured.

Bucky had half-expected one of the other Avengers or security personnel to accompany Steve on his little reunion jaunt. Because even though JARVIS would have been able to inform the residents of the tower that Bucky was unarmed in several interpretations of the phase, he was still an enhanced super soldier. But when the elevator doors finally opened, Steve was standing there alone. He was pale – probably from his recent injuries. His face held a mixture of relief, worry and warmth.

Considering the state that Bucky had last seen him in, Steve upright and mobile was wonderful.

Steve looked like he wanted to rush over and hug him, but with an effort he walked forward slowly, his arms by his sides.

“Hey, Buck. It’s so good to see you again.” His voice cracked.

“Same. I’m so glad you’re all right.”

Steve sat down next to Bucky, not crowding but close enough to reach out and touch. Bucky did so, slowly reaching out to put his hand on Steve’s arm. Then they hugged.

Finally. They were back together. They were embracing. Bucky never wanted it to end.

“Some of the medical staff are ready to come and help you – are you all right with that?” Steve asked, pulling back a little to look at his face. “I didn’t want everyone to just rush in until you were prepared for that.”

“That’s fine. Sooner I get looked at, the sooner I can start getting better.”

JARVIS said, “I will send in the medical staff now, sirs. Also, Sergeant, Mr Stark is wondering if you could possibly tell him where you left your metal arm. He rather badly wants to examine it.”

Bucky smiled and gave the address and details of where he had stashed it. “Make sure he scans it for booby traps first.” Soon he’d also tell Stark how HYDRA was able to access the building’s security details – even if they’d really had to work for the knowledge – so that problem could be fixed.

He wasn’t looking forward to being examined, but he knew that now he and Steve were back together, Steve would stick with him. He wouldn’t be alone. They could navigate this crazy century side-by-side.

And as for how he felt about Steve, how they felt about each other but had never dared to say or do anything about... Maybe it was finally getting to the time where they could explore that too.

xXx

_Three months later_

_Avengers Tower, main communal area:_

“I’ve got a great idea!” Tony announced, which immediately made everyone in earshot want to flee to the nearest hills and take up defensive positions there.

He continued, “Let’s have a party here, a 1940s style party. I know a great swing band, and we can dress up in the styles and learn the dance moves beforehand so we can really cut a rug. Or wasn’t that expression around back then? It can be a celebration for Steve and Bucky reuniting.”

“Sounds like fun,” Clint said.

Steve hesitated, looking at Bucky. What if Bucky didn’t want to do so? What if it set off bad memories? He’d been doing so well since his return and was enjoying using his new Stark Industries metal arm.

Tony pressed on, “It won’t be a big party. Not this time. Just us Avengers and friends – I’ll run the guest list by you both first, and the band all check out. Ease you into having a social life again.”

Bucky looked thoughtful, then smiled. “It sounds like fun. Thank you.”

xXx

Steve was nervous in the lead up to the party. He observed Clint and Natasha watching YouTube videos of 1940s dancing, and them then recreating it. Bucky also watched the videos and studied Clint and Natasha intently as they danced, but he politely refused to try it, which made Steve worried that Bucky was having second thoughts.

It became clear that Bucky wasn’t having second thoughts about attending the party when Steve arrived back at their floor one day and found Bucky with his hair trimmed and slicked back, while he tried on a suit and waistcoat for the first time in a very, very long time.

Steve’s heart fluttered. _Warn a guy, would you?_ he wanted to say. “Wow,” was what he managed to get out.

Bucky was studying the suit in a mirror and observed, “We never could have afforded clothing this good. I wasn’t going to cut my hair, but then I figured I might as well.”

Steve nodded. Bucky turned to him and said, “And they still make Brylcreem! How about your outfit?”

“I haven’t really considered that yet.”

“Are we going to have to go shopping?”

Steve winced. “Can we do that online instead?”

“Don’t you want the salesgirl’s opinion?”

He blushed. “Only yours.”

Bucky looked frustrated, amused, then pleased. “All right.”

With the help of JARVIS, they settled on an appropriate suit for Steve, complete with waistcoat. By the time they had sorted that out, it was dinner-time, so they ordered in.

Bucky looked at the table laden with food. He’d regained his appetite and was now able to put away super-sized portions. “I have seen the future and it is wonderful.”

Steve enjoyed just watching him eat. Or to be able to watch him do most things. He hadn’t told Bucky about his feelings yet, not so much because he didn’t want to put any extra pressure on his recovery, but mainly because they both already knew without saying anything, and it was a shared thing that would be ready for them when the time was right.

xXx

Some of the party invitees wanted Steve’s help with their potential costumes, so Steve took his sketchbook to Maria’s apartment in case she and Sharon wanted him to draw some examples. While there, they also discussed Maria and Sharon’s new jobs (or only in general terms when it came to Sharon’s, since she was now with the CIA), and what plans were underway to build a new SHIELD from the ashes of the first.

Steve and Sharon had become friends, now that Sharon was no longer his neighbor with a secret. He also now knew that she was Peggy’s niece.

Sharon had been sent a box of some of Peggy’s WW II clothes. She, Steve and Maria went through it with interest.

It included some pieces of Peggy’s SSR uniforms: khaki button-down work shirts, a few olive green military ties, one of her Ike jackets, and a pencil skirt with a high pleat at the back. Looking at them gave Steve a mix of feelings, like seeing his own life under glass in the Smithsonian exhibition, but it also brought back happy memories too.

“Would you like to wear them?” Steve asked Sharon.

“Yes, I would,” Sharon said. “I think they’d be perfect.” 

“Agreed. Peggy embodied so much in that uniform. Truth and strength and competence. Not backing down despite the odds. You represent that too.”

Sharon smiled then started to lift something else out of the box. The color was a bit faded but Steve still recognized the red dress Peggy had worn so memorably to the Whip and Fiddle pub. Or rather _most_ of it. Because:

Steve stared at the skirt part of the dress. “I know I was a bit distracted at the time, but that’s a lot shorter than I remember it being!”

She laughed. “One of Aunt Peggy’s daughters altered it into a mini-dress in the 60s or 70s.”

Maria nodded and said, “The changing face of fashion. It looks great though. I think I’ll use the design and color of that dress as the basis for my own outfit, as long as you’re sure, Sharon, that you want to wear the SSR uniform and not this.”

“Go ahead. You’d look great in it.”

Maria asked, “Steve, do you remember how long it was and if anything else has been changed on it?”

xXx

Sam arrived a few hours before the party was due to start. He had travelled from DC and had planned to get to the Tower earlier to hang out with Steve, but after traffic delays he hastily changed in a guest bedroom. Steve clapped when he saw Sam wearing a vintage leather aviator jacket, helmet and goggles, scarf, breeches and boots.

“I know, man,” Sam said, laughing and acknowledging the applause.

“How was your trip? I hope your new car is good,” Bucky enquired. Steve knew he was trying to hide his nerves.

Sam and Bucky were cautious around each other, as Sam’s main interactions with him had been with Bucky in Winter Soldier mode, but they had talked sometimes on the phone and Skype since Bucky’s return, and were slowly getting to know each other.

xXx

The ball room at Avengers Towers was splendidly decked out in balloons and streamers and a very 40s vibe.

The band really was excellent. They played a mix of tunes that Steve remembered so well, and for some they also singers, male and female, performing singly or as a duet.

Everyone else had dressed up in 1940s style. Clint was a US Navy sailor, resplendent in the ‘undress white service uniform’ (Tony: “Make sure you don’t end up in a dumpster while wearing those.”/Clint: “I wanted to be in white to match Nat.”), and Natasha continued the white theme with a nurse’s uniform, complete with hat. Steve heard Natasha tell Sharon that she should have worn it instead, considering how often she had to go undercover as a nurse. The outfit gave him memories of his mother, going to and from her work.

Sharon was in the vintage SSR uniform, honoring Peggy’s legacy while also making it her own. Tony’s hat and double-breasted suit made him look a lot like Howard. Bucky and Steve decided it was best not to mention that to him. Maria had a fake fox fur stole over her replica of the amazing red dress, but she soon left the stole draped over a chair.

Sam gazed around at everyone and the hall itself. “Wow, all that traffic was worth it.”

Tony came hurrying up to them. “Good to see you again, Sam - I’ve been working on a wing suit for you that is _miles_ better than that other one.” He was all for Sam becoming an Avenger, and wanted him to start ASAP. Sam was flattered but not sure yet about moving to New York. Tony continued, “Tomorrow I’ll show it to you, but for now, I’ve incorporated a drone into the outfit that you can use.”

“A drone?”

“Yeah, like a mechanical bird, so you can send it to do reconnaissance and analyze things. I dressed it up for tonight’s occasion, after Steve told me about your outfit.” Tony pressed a few buttons on his watch, and then a robot about the size of a dinner plate flew over and hovered next to Sam. It was in the shape of a falcon, Steve realized, but it was painted to look like a Spitfire.

“That is so cool,” Sam said.

Tony grinned. “And it can even blow air to make your scarf flutter in the breeze.”

Steve said, “Are you going to have the drone sit on his shoulder, or are you going to save that for when you hold a pirate dance instead?”

“A pirate theme will be _perfect_ for the next one. JARVIS, make a note of that.”

It was both great and weird to see their friends in period clothing. Clint and Natasha got up and to ‘In the Mood’ and ‘Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy’ showed what they had learned of their dancing lessons, which was impressive. Others also gave it a try, like Thor and Jane, Tony and Pepper, and Sam and Maria. Thor had dressed like a dock worker and Jane as a factory worker. Pepper looked like she had stepped out of the silver screen in a floaty Ginger Rogers dress.

Bucky and Steve sat at a table at the edge of the dance floor, accompanied by a changing roster of their friends, depending who wanted to dance, talk or examine the buffet.

After spending several songs out on the floor, Clint headed over to the bar and Natasha then came up to Bucky. “How about a dance, Sergeant?”

He laughed and said to Steve, “Wow, these forward women…”

Steve wondered if Bucky would politely decline. Instead, he smiled and stood up, with only a few nerves showing.

Bucky did insist on keeping near the edge of the dancefloor, to stay out of the way of any other dancers. He followed Natasha’s steps, awkwardly, his mind clearly saying ‘Oh yes, that’s right’ a beat or two behind. At least he wasn’t getting upset or uncomfortable. He just kept gamely on. Steve was in full mother hen mode.

He saw the moment that the dancing clicked back into place for Bucky. His friend gave a grin, his movements became fluid and it looked like he really was in the 1940s again.

He spun Natasha effortlessly. From the look on her face, Steve realized that she would have squealed in delight, if she was the sort of woman to do so.

After admiring that sight for a while, Steve then felt relaxed enough to agree to get up and attempt some dancing with his friends, firstly Pepper. He had tried taking dancing lessons. However, it soon became apparent that he still couldn’t dance very well.

“See, I wasn’t kidding,” he told Pepper. “Ginger is the dancing Rogers.” She just smiled and did a great job of avoiding his feet and compensating for his awkwardness. Her swirling dress probably also hid how awkward his own steps were.

Eventually, Steve returned to his table, doing some sketching of the people and surroundings, then Bucky returned and sat down, swallowing some punch.

“That was fun.” Bucky’s eyes were bright. “I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed dancing.”

“You were always very good at it. You never had a shortage of partners.” Heck, Bucky’s status as a date had been so high that he’d been able to also get a date for Steve as well, back then.

Bucky gave him a sympathetic look. “And you haven’t gotten much better at it, by the looks of things.”

“Afraid not.” His athleticism and grace with his fighting style did not translate to dancing.

Steve did have a dance each with Natasha (who commented, “It’s great reflex work for me.”), Maria, Jane and Sharon, and managed not to break their toes, before excusing himself to go and sit. It could have been a little bittersweet to have finally danced with a Carter and also with someone in a replica of the red dress, but Steve didn’t want to lapse into or dwell on comparisons. He was so lucky to have Bucky and Peggy still in his life, and also his newer friends. It was fun to spend time with his friends like this. Bucky was more often on the dancefloor than off it. But he often looked over to check on Steve. And then Steve would get a humming in his blood.

The songs were a catalogue of their youth. ‘That Old Feeling’. ‘In a Sentimental Mood’. ‘Ain’t We Got Fun’.

The band’s rest break was nearly over. Steve had lost sight of Bucky and wasn’t sure if he had just gone to the bathroom or whether he had reached his ‘interaction limit’ for the night and had headed back to their floor. Though hopefully Bucky would have come over and told him first. Steve went to check his phone to see if he had left a message there. Then he spotted Bucky in earnest discussion with the leader of the band.

Nearby, Tony was also watching with interest. “I wonder what he’s going to request?”

That question was solved a few minutes later. The band resumed their positions and played the opening bars of ‘Anything Goes’. Bucky stepped up to the microphone and began singing it.

Steve’s mouth curled into a smile but he also felt a little misty-eyed.

Back in the day, Bucky had been a great singer. And talk about an appropriate song. They had both loved Cole Porter’s lyrics, especially for their rhyming cleverness.

 _In olden days a glimpse of stocking_  
_Was looked on as something shocking,_  
_But now, God knows,_  
_Anything Goes._  
  
_Good authors too who once knew better words,_  
_Now only use four letter words_  
_Writing prose,_

_Anything Goes.  
_

Bucky was singing well, with no sign of nerves. He was also singing the shorter, amended version of the song, Steve realized. The original made reference to some people and events that were too obscure for today’s audience.

Bucky seemed to be enjoying himself, but his gaze was travelling around and not landing on anyone for any particular length of time.

  
_The world has gone mad today_  
_And good's bad today,_  
_And black's white today,_  
_And day's night today,_  
_When most guys today_  
_That women prize today_  
_Are just silly gigolos_

 _And though I'm not a great romancer_  
_I know that you’re bound to answer_  
_When I propose,_  
_Anything Goes_

Steve chuckled at the proposal part. The song had originally been designed for a female singer. And while the 1920s had been radical, they had not been radical enough for a woman to propose to a man. But these days, they could. Men could propose to each other. Women could propose to each other.

  
_When grandmama whose age is eighty_  
_In night clubs is getting matey with gigolos,_  
_Anything Goes._  
  
_When mothers pack and leave poor father_  
_Because they decide they'd rather be tennis pros,_  
_Anything Goes._

The song went into the band’s solo section. Bucky took a step back and turned so that he was sideways to the mike. He stood on that spot, tapping his foot to the beat and acknowledging the band as they played. Then he threw Steve a brief, uncertain look. Steve wasn’t sure what was wrong and was instantly worried but he gave Bucky a reassuring smile and mouthed: _You’re doing great_. Then the interlude was over and Bucky smoothly stepped back up to the microphone and did justice to the end sections, which in songs often need more power and hitting of high notes.

  
_If driving fast cars you like,_  
_If low bars you like,_  
_If old hymns you like,_  
_If bare limbs you like,_  
_If Mae West you like_  
_Or me undressed you like,_  
_Why, nobody will oppose!_

 _And every night,_  
_The set that's smart_  
_Is indulging in nudist parties in studios,_  
_Anything Goes._  
  
_So though I'm not a great romancer_  
_I know that you're bound to answer_  
_When I propose,_  
_Anything_  
_Anything_  
_Anything_  
_Anything Goes_

Everyone, even the band, applauded wildly.

“That was great!” Clint yelled.

“But no one was dancing!” Bucky said in exasperation.

Oh. So _that_ had been the problem.

Pepper said, “Sing it again and we will. We were just caught up in enjoying listening to it the first time around.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, sing the longer version this time – the one with something about Plymouth Rock?”

Bucky had sung very well the first time, but this time around he was a bit looser and more confident, especially with people now dancing like he had expected. This time, he did look Steve’s way during some of the lyrics.

And no wonder, especially with this as the first stanza:

 _Times have changed_  
_And we've often rewound the clock_  
_Since the Puritans got a shock_  
_When they landed on Plymouth Rock._  
_If today_  
_Any shock they should try to stem_  
_'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,_  
_Plymouth Rock would land on them._

It really had felt like Plymouth Rock had landed on them both, for Steve when he woke up from the ice and for Bucky when he had first seen Steve’s transformation and also when he had beaten his brainwashing.

There were plenty of parallels in another section too.

 _Just think of those shocks you've got_  
_And those knocks you've got_  
_And those blues you've got_  
_From that news you've got_  
_And those pains you've got_  
_(If any brains you've got)_  
_From those little radios._

When the song was over, Bucky bowed to much applause, then he headed back over to Steve.

“That was great, Buck.”

“It felt good.”

Pre-war, Bucky had often hummed, whistled or sung while pottering around. He hadn’t done so much since his return. Perhaps he would from now on. Steve looked forward to it.

They sat at their table and had a few drinks and snacks, watching the dancing and enjoying the atmosphere and band. Soon, Bucky was fidgety. Steve recognized the signs. He had seen them countless times in dance halls, over seventy years ago. It meant that Bucky was itching to get up and dance again.

But he was probably also not wanting to leave Steve sitting here alone. Typical Bucky. Steve was used to watching him dance with others. And it was great to watch Bucky in motion.

So, Steve would have to say something and let Bucky know that it was totally okay if he wanted to go and ask one of the women to dance with him.

What he came out with was: “Did you want to dance? If you do, that’s fine.”

Bucky grinned. “Why Steven Grant Rogers, I thought you’d never ask…”

“I…” Steve went to explain that Bucky had misunderstood, but stopped. The thought of dancing with Bucky… and they _could_ DO that now. No one would arrest them. And Bucky wasn’t looking at him like he was joking. Their time was now. Steve finally got his voice working again. He blurted out, “You’ll have to lead.”

“Of course.”

The song was already half over. It was one that had been very popular due to its mix of exuberant and slow sections. Steve figured that there wasn’t too long for him to make a fool of himself, and there would be a bit where they got to dance close.

They stood up.

“Apologies in advance for when I step on your feet,” Steve said, blushing.

Bucky smiled. “We have super soldier reflexes now, remember. And any bruising will heal quicker.”

“Good.”

The slow section was on. So, Steve and Bucky stayed near the edge of the dance floor and spent about fifteen embarrassing yet amused seconds in trying to work out how to hold each other. Then they tried to step and sway to the music. Steve focused on that, not on the reactions of those around them.

Though he did get a glimpse of Tony, looking cheerful and about to give them a wolf-whistle, but Pepper smoothly elbowed him.

The longer they were on the floor, the more he caught glimpses of smiles from the others, but his main focus was on Bucky and on the dancing. It was great to be there, in their own little world, holding, so close, surrounded by friends, together.

When the fast section came on, Bucky started whirling Steve, who laughed and said, “If this affects me like the Cyclone did, look out.”

Soon, Steve realized that the slow section was on. Again. “Hey, not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t this song have finished by now?”

“Yeah, it should have, but I saw Tony gesture to the band to keep going.” Bucky raised his voice. “The _sap_. We should just keep going for hours and see how long it takes to wear the band into exhaustion.”

“Oh gosh.”

“What?”

“We’re making Natasha cry…”

“What? Where?”

Steve turned them side-on so Bucky could see. She wasn’t in full-on waterworks mode, but she did look a bit damp-eyed and emotive as she watched them. Not that he’d ever try to get her to admit it.

Bucky said, “You’re right. She doesn’t seem like the sort to cry much. Or perhaps it’s just a reflection of the lights.”

They danced for a little longer, and the looks they gave each other got more and more weighted and significant.

Bucky said in his ear, “This has been great, but let’s wind this up soon.”

Steve knew that Bucky had enjoyed himself, however there were signs that he’d also had enough interaction with people for the night and wanted to leave. “I’ll walk you home, so to speak. Tony won’t mind. We’d better say a quick goodbye though.”

Tony certainly didn’t mind. He also didn’t seem surprised. In fact, Steve got the impression that this had been his grand master plan all along.

Bucky did linger for long enough to take over the microphone again, this time taking Steve up there with him, however it wasn’t for singing.

“I’d – well, me and Steve – would like to thank everyone for helping us, for making us feel so at home here and giving us so much support. Especially how much you’ve all helped me. I’ve got a long way to go, but it’s great to have you all here to help with that. Thank you, and for a great evening. Goodnight.”

xXx

Steve and Bucky had their first kiss in the elevator. Their ride in it seemed to take no time at all.

“I think I really like dancing now,” Steve said. “I look forward to doing it more. Same with kissing.”

“Good,” Bucky replied, giving that grin of his that used to be so common, pre-war.

They shared a bed that night, just curling up together to sleep (which was wonderful and a lot of comfort when nightmares came for them) and kiss, but took it slow with the courting. They ended up sharing a bed each night from then on.

Weeks later, they got to the stage of:

 _If bare limbs you like,_  
_If Mae West you like_  
_Or me undressed you like,_  
_Why, nobody will oppose!_  

Neither of them opposed that. There was a profusion of undressing and bare limbs, which soon became gloriously tangled up.

This was another sort of dance and one that Steve was determined to excel in. The horizontal tango proved to be quite a lot of fun. Tony joked about frequent nudist parties (of two) on that floor. And Bucky was now singing a heck of a lot.

xXx

Epilogue:

A few more months passed. Bucky continued to heal, and while there was the occasional set-back and frequent nightmares, on the whole things were happy for the pair and Steve even got better at dancing (both of the horizontal and the vertical kinds).

Bucky realized that Steve was up to something though. He was doing a lot of furtive work in his art studio and wouldn’t let Bucky see what it was. Usually, Steve showed him his work at all stages of progress. So, Bucky was intrigued but waited relatively patiently. He had plenty to keep him occupied in the meantime: therapy sessions, outings with Avenger friends, hanging out with Steve, dancing with Steve, all sorts of things with Steve, exploring the city again, planning some holiday trips, and much more.

Then finally, the mystery project was complete. In their apartment one morning, they were sitting on their favorite sofa, with the sunlight streaming in. Steve gave Bucky a poster-sized romantic drawing he had done of the two of them, which he had also written several messages on.

The first was a quote, up the top of the poster: _  
__“Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer.”_

Steve had put in the middle of the sketch, on a sign they were both holding: _  
And we are so very blessed to have both. _

He then left another message, this time at the bottom of the sketch. _I know I’m not a great romancer but I know that you’re bound to answer when I propose._

_Will you marry me?_

Bucky got to the final message, grinned and looked at Steve. “Who else would have you?”

Steve raised his eyebrow and said, “So, that’s a yes, then!”

“Of course! Yes. YES! Should we have ‘Punk’ and ‘Jerk’ engraved on the rings?”

Steve’s reply was to gently take the artwork off him, carefully put it on the coffee table where it would be safe and out of the way, then proceed to thoroughly and passionately make love to him and with him.

Afterwards, as they lay there on the sofa, Bucky suggested that Steve draw a ‘We’re engaged’ poster and stick it in the communal kitchen and see who noticed it first.

Bucky felt a lot lighter than when he had first arrived at the DC tower. And it wasn’t just because of the new arm Tony had made for him. It was a long road that Bucky was on, but Steve was there with him, and Bucky couldn’t have wanted anyone else to make the journey with and to help him through it.

xXx

_There are some threads that the Fates twine together. Or that twine themselves together so much that the Fates sigh in exasperation and go, “Too much trouble to untangle. Fine – have it your way, soulmates!”_

xXx

_“Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer.”  
_ _Jean de La Fontaine (French Poet, 1621-1695)_

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to fayedartmouth for betaing!


End file.
